Can't Control My Emotions
by HSMJemifan01
Summary: 16 year old Shane Gray goes to Camp Rock for an attitude change. When he meets Mitchie Torres, he then realizes there's more to life than what he thought. SxM
1. Introduction

AN- This is my first fanfic. I kinda wanted it to be different from alot of other stories I've read. Believe me, it is. Camp Rock was awesome but I was kinda hoping for a little more Smitchie fluff. (Weren't we all?) But please review and I'll update as soon as I can, knowing that I have to balance a lot of schoolwork. Oh, and this is just a spoiler; not much of a chapter just the introduction. It may be longer than upcoming chapters.

**Summary:** 17 year old Shane Gray is going to Camp Rock to fix his image. He then meets 16 year old Mitchie Torres and realizes that the world doesn't always revolve around him. He starts to learn more of the girl and himself, and can't help but feel... different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp Rock. Just a few ideas and maybe a few characters

* * *

Introduction

''I don't wanna go to some stupid camp!'' Shane Gray, the lead singer of Connect 3, yelled at his bandmates Nate Black and Jason Addison.

''Hey man, we used to love this place. Three years ago, we were all campers. And by 'we', I mean all three of us.'' Nate Black explained.

He was the only person to ever understand Shane's feelings, but he knew that Shane really had no choice if he wanted to stay in the band.

It was hard being Shane Gray's best friend, but it was even harder working with him. Shane was a very important part of the band, and if he didn't cooperate with the label _and_ his bandmates, than he could kiss his career goodbye. Not that he really minded.

Shane simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, this is where Connect 3 connected,'' the lead guitarist of the band Jason Addison added.

Shane groaned, "Guys, what does this have to do with my image?'' Shane asked, not getting the point of him having to go to some stupid summer camp _and_ have to cancel his... I mean _their _summer tour.

Nate sighed, ''Everything Shane. This is the place where teens show their connection to music. You haven't been working really well with us and the label, and that's a problem. So Jason and I thought about it and maybe somehow this is the place where you'll find the music that was once in you before all of this fame, and it'll help you relax,'' Nate explained softly, ''And you can enjoy the fresh air. Get a tan.''

''Oh, and can you make me a birdhouse or something?'' Jason asked, making both Shane and Nate groan in annoyance.

Leave it to Jason to ask a dumb question at the worst possible time.

''One word: Payback.'' Shane said in a threatening tone.

''That's two words.'' Jason _corrected _Shane. Nate whacked the side of Jason's head. ''Owww...''

Shane glared at the two of them, before grabbing his bags and stepping out of the limo; not bothering to say goodbye to either of the two. He slammed the door shut, and faced the check out cabin.

Nate rolled down the limo's window, ''And by the way, we promised the label that we'd record a song with the winner of Final Jam!'' he yelled out.

Shane turned around but they were gone before he could ask any questions.

''This is unbelieveable,'' Shane muttered softly to himself.

It was a good thing he arrived early. Somebody would've noticed him and then it'd turn to complete chaos.

Now all he had to do was find his uncle's cabin.

-

Mitchie Torres was just getting dropped off by her mom at Camp Rock.

It was _almost _like every other camp, except it was a music camp, where some of the most popular groups and singers were discovered.

She could only wish that her dreams would become real, and this is where it was most likely to happen.

Mitchie was amazed by how many kids were actually _going _to this camp. But it was very popular so it wasn't really a surprise. She just couldn't believe that so many kids came here to show off their talents.

From her view, she could see a few kids laughing and playing their instruments. While there were a couple of teens away from the crowds of laughter and joy alone, doing what they seemed to be very passionate about. And that's exactly how Mitchie was.

Mitchie didn't think any kid at Camp Rock would just go there to become famous or anything like that. Most of them just shared what they were good at; ignoring the people who tried to let them down. For Mitchie, it was because she loved doing it. Music was always a big part of her life and now she has the chance of showing everyone why. But the thing that stopped her was what she thought everyone else would think. And what she thought of herself.

She felt very insecure about herself, and that's where the music kicks in. She'd sing and write out her feelings but when nobody else was around, but would also enjoy one of the things she loved most.

''Mitchie, are you okay?'' a voice interupted her thoughts. It was her mother, Connie Torres.

''Huh? Oh yes mom. It's just . . . nevermind.'' Mitchie bit her lip, but started to smile at a thought. ''Thanks so much mom. Camp Rock is gonna be awesome.

Connie smiled.

''Are you gonna perform at Opening Night?'' She asked. Mitchie shrugged but shook her head.

''I think I'll pass.''

Connie sighed, but kept it at that.

''Okay. Just make sure you call me at least twice a day.''

''Will do mom.'' Mitchie promised, and started to open the door to her mother's catering van.

''Okay Mitchie. Have fun. And make sur you have your inhaler.''

Mitchie hasn't had a serious asthma attack in 3 years, but that didn't mean she shouldn't have it in case of an emergency.

''Yes mom. And yes, I have _those _too.'' Mitchie replied, grabbing her bags; which included her songbook, her clothes, things for her hair, and a few other things. Her guitar was carried on her shoulder in a case. She stepped out of the van, waved goodbye to her mom, and took a deep breathe.

_It's okay. You can do it Mitch._ She told herself, and started walking to the lake, where everyone was supposed to meet head counselor, Dee LaDuke, and get their schedules and cabin numbers.

* * *

AN- _So, what did ya think? Oh, and please review. I'll update faster if I get at least 5 reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- _I'm sorry for the long update. I already had this chapter set like 2 weeks ago but my dad's computer didn't save my process, so I had to re-write it, and I have a HORRIBLE memory so I forgot everything I typed. And my intenet went off. Please forgive me for the long update. Also I would like to thank every one who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. Also everyone who added me a fave author, autor alert, and just everyone who checked it out. It makes me feel even better._**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any character's or Camp Rock. Just my idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Caitlyn Gellar and A Suprising Awakening

Mitchie Torres sighed as she finally found her cabin where she would hopefully stay in until the end of camp. She softly knocked on the door, and a pretty brunette opened the door, smiling.

Mitchie shyly smiled in return.

''I'm Mitchie Torres.''

''Caitlyn Gellar. I guess we're roommates. I'm just glad Tess isn't one of our roommates.'' Caitlyn said, opening the door wider for Mitchie to come in and put her bags down.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, having no idea who this Tess girl was and why Caitlyn seemed to not like her.

''Tess?'' She asked softly.

Caitlyn laughed, forgetting that she didn't add her last name.

''Tess Tyler. Daughter of TJ Tyler.''

Mitchie's eyes widened.

''You mean _**the** _TJ Tyler? She's sold, like over a trillion copies.'' Mitchie exclaimed, walking over to an empty bed and laying her bags near it. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but replied sarcastically.

''A trillion and one, I think.'' They both laughed. ''Oh, and meet me at the lake. It's where the newcomers get introduced to the Camp Rock activities and such. Also, the councelors introduce themselves, we do some warm ups, and we all get our schedules. There's some classes involved in dance, while others revolved around singing. Do you sing?'' She asked.

Mitchie nodded at everything, but soon realized that Caitlyn asked if she could sing. Usually whe she answered that question they'd ask her to sing, and Mitchie wasn't sure that she was ready to sing in front of a huge crowd. But it was just Caitlyn, right? It's not as if she was going to laugh.

''Um, yeah. And I also play guitar, piano, and write my own songs. A little.''

Caitlyn smiled. ''Wow, you must be good because you're really talented. Oh, and since you're new, Brown will have you put in Beginner's Vocals. It's just some warm-ups and they help you strenghten your weaknesses. But overall, it's easy.'' She reassured Mitchie, seeing that Mitchie suddenly became quiet, and looked like she was a little scared.

Caitlyn found it funny that Mitchie was excited at one moment to shy and quiet.

''Don't worry. Brown's professional, and he won't laugh. And if you're good, he might put you in advanced vocal classes, where most famous people ended up going in.''

Mitchie looked up at the 'famous people' comment.

''Like who?''

''Jerry Strummer, Mike Henson, RJ Miller, Sasha Daniels, and the guys of Connect 3.'' Caitlyn said, smiling at the mention of Connect 3.

Mitchie's eyes widened.

Those were some of the most successful musicans in the industry. She'd never imagine going anywhere near their musical success. Plus, they all had a musical background. And if they didn't, at least they had successful parents.

She didn't.

''I. . . wow. That's awesome.'' Mitchie managed to say.

Caitlyn nodded, ''It sure is. And I heard that Shane Gray is coming to camp. Too bad his bandmates aren't.'' Mithcie noticed the sadness in Caitlyn's voice and smirked.

''Well . . . who do you like? I didn't think you'd be a huge Connect 3 fan.'' Caitlyn smiled.

''Neither do you.'' Caitlyn smirked back. Mitchie looked at her, shocked.

''H-how did you . . . ?''

Caitlyn saw the blush on Mitchie's face, even though she tried to hide it.

''Well you obviously like Shane because when I mentioned his name a small smile appeared on your face. _And_ . . . the fact that you didn't deny it.'' Caitlyn said.

''Oh.''

''But he came here for a specific reason. Not to be on vacation. Or he'd obviously had no taste.'' Caitlyn joked, sensing the akward tension that soon disappeared after the comment.

Mitchie laughed.

Caitlyn smiled, and decided to tell Mitchie why she was here, but Mitchie beat her to it.

''So what do you do. Like play?''

''I produce my own tracks. Like make beats and stuff. I even have my own headline: **_Caitlyn Gellar today, top-selling music producer tomorrow._** And this is my second year here at Camp Rock,'' Caitlyn said, going to her bed and pulling a laptop from beneath. She opened it and sat beside Mitchie. She waited a few seconds and uploaded a track that was already saved. ''Check it out.'' They both listened and Mitchie smiled.

''Wow, you're amazing.''

''Thanks.'' Caitlyn looked at her watch, closing her laptop, and said to Mitchie: ''Let's go. Don't wanna be late to your first Camp Rock meeting.''

-

Shane groaned when awoke to the irratating shaking of his uncle Brown.

''Stop.'' Shane mummered.

''Shane? Shane..? SHANE!'' Brown yelled.

''What do you want?!'' Shane yelled back angrily.

''It's almost 9 and you know what time that is." Brown said, suddenly standing up, towards Shane's alarm clock.

Shane sat up, his hair was messy and his eyes had dark marks around them.

''No, actually I don't.'' Shane replied, grabbing his sheet and covering his face.

''You already missed the early breakfast Shane. I suggest you get your own like everyone else before you get none. Here, you won't always be given special treatment. You're here for a very specific reason, and that is to realize the reality of your problems. We can't always help you with your problems Shane. We have problems of our own to deal with.'' Brown said, ''Oh and I suggest you leave now before eveyone sees you, and it turns into complete chaos.''

And with that, Brown was gone.

Shane groaned.

_I can never get through to him. Well, might as well get some breakfast. Not like I have anything better to do._

Shane got out of his bed, and grabbed his change of clothes. He walked into the blue and white bathroom, where he washed up, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and changed into fresher, neater clothes. He grabbed his guitar and left the cabin.

_I think this is the direction of the kitchen...

* * *

_

**AN-_ Review. I can't make any promises that this story will be quickly updated, but I can tell you that it will get better. Well, the story anyway._**


End file.
